Now it's Our Turn
by Inflated
Summary: Atlanta has a burning jealously inside of her. But who can extinguish it?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Class of the Titans, or dog tags, but if I did own Class of the titans, then I would make this an actual episode, not a story written in my diary.

**Warning: **This story takes place after the last episode, Phantom Rising Part 1 and 2, and some of the second and first season. If you haven't seen them (Go to youtube if you want). Then don't read it.

***********************************************

It was not fair. Just simply, hugely, extraordinarily unfair. Not that she was jealous or anything, cause she wasn't. At maybe, a tiny bit. Fine, maybe a lot.  
It wasn't her fault after all. It was that stupid happy newly discovered couple's fault. That's right: Jay and Theresa.

The huntress sighed. She knew it wasn't anyone's fault but hers. It was her choice to be jealous, and now she was paying her dues. Why couldn't she be happy for them, like everybody else, when they first kissed on that beach with everyone staring? Why did she have to feel a certain burning hate for them, instead of happiness for them that they had finally gotten together?

But this emotion wasn't alien to her. No, she had felt this way many times in the past due to 2 things: Archie, and how girls attracted him like honey, and how girls were attracted to him like honey.

She didn't know why, but that gave the same burning desire of jealousy that she felt now.

She knew what she was jealous of, but she did not want to admit it. No, Atlanta was NOT going admit the fact that it she wanted so very, very badly to be kissed that night. Oh crap, she hoped she didn't say that out loud. _Damn, Hormones_

_Other side of the Brownstone…._

Archie was day dreaming, again. He was dreaming that he had the guts to kiss Atlanta at the beach where Jay and Theresa had their huge make-out scene. He wanted to so badly, but he didn't know how to do it. Should he have whisked her away alone? No that seems a little creepy—he wasn't aiming for that. Or maybe he should have just kissed her on the spot. This was too confusing for the warrior. So many "what ifs."  
It shouldn't be this hard!! She already basically knew how he felt, after that incident at their so-called vacation on the boat. Archie shuddered at the memory.

Ah, now he had a very good idea.

He silently walked to Atlanta's room, to launch his approach.

_Back In Atlanta's room….._

Atlanta was sitting on her be, and was hugging her knees, and staring off into space. She was thinking, once again, about what it would be liked to be kissed. She thought about that time she had kissed Pan -- but she didn't count that. After all, she was under an enchantment. So in her mind, she still hadn't kissed a boy…yet.

Her thought were interrupted when she heard a soft knock at her door. The huntress murmured a "come in", and butterflies hit her stomach when she saw who it was.

"What do you want? I'm tired, I was about to sleep."

"Well if you're tired, then maybe I'll come back tomorrow." Archie replied.

"No, it's okay. Don't go."

The warrior sat on her bed beside her, and then laid down.

"I know what you're thinking about." Archie whispered.

"What?" asked Atlanta, laying down beside him.

"You're thinking about last week."

Atlanta gave him the best blank stare she could manage.

"At the beach? Theresa going all serial killer on the gods?" The purple haired teen added.

"Oh, yeah, I remember."

"Their… kiss." Archie whispered in her ear playfully.

Atlanta blushed when he said that, and Archie knew that was the answer for his question.

Archie sat upright and said "Come with me to the roof."

Atlanta followed without hesitation or question.

They walked silently and wordlessly to the roof. Atlanta gasped, as she realized that it was night. She didn't think she thought about, her life that long.

Archie sat on the ground and stared at the brightly shining stars. Atlanta joined him, and a warm feeling overcame her, and she too, gazed at the beautiful stars.

"Atlanta? Can you tell me what it says on my necklace?" Archie said as he pulled out a medium sized chain with a dog tag threaded through.

Atlanta took the tag, and read, "Now it's our turn." she gave him a confused look.

"I don't get it Arch." she admitted.

She looked up at him, and immediately blushed at how close she was to his face. He then said, "It's finally our turn…" and with that, they both started to lean in closer, the space between them getting smaller and smaller, until their very lips touched.

Then they both shared what they would dream about all the time. Their True Love's First Kiss.

***********************************************

Review please.


End file.
